


your princess

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Love Confessions, Reader has no set gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Genny wants to stay forever.





	your princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> okay you nerd i hope you like this fic about your waifu

You don’t know when it is that you start to fall for her, but you suppose you should have realized that it was inevitable from the moment you summoned her. The very first thought you had upon seeing her was that she was so cute it almost hurt, and your attraction has not dwindled since.

Genny is her name, and you spend more time getting to know her than you have anyone else here. You know it isn’t right to play favorites, but you can’t help it; there is something about her that makes her easier to talk to, and you  _ want _ to get to know her, as well as you possibly can. She tells you a lot about herself as time goes on, and you learn about her family- or lack thereof- and her friends, her hobbies and her talents.

And, eventually, she tells you of some of her wishes. She wishes for a chance to meet her absent father, though she knows that this is impossible, and she has more childish wishes, like the chance at being a princess in a fairytale. Most of her desires are reflected in her writing, and sometimes, she grants you the honor of looking over some of her stories.

You can’t help but fall head over heels in love with her, but you don’t know exactly what to do about that.

Confessing seems completely out of the question at first; you don’t have much experience in the romance department, and the differences seem so great. You’re both from different worlds, after all, and that makes it seem impossible, until you think about how close you have become already. Maybe your differences aren’t so great after all, but still, you don’t know how you would bring it up to her, or what would happen if you  _ did _ confess. You can’t even imagine her saying anything hurtful, but, even if she were to let you down gently, a rejection could ruin the friendship you’ve worked so hard to build with her.

So, for a while, you put it off, and you continue to listen to her talk about wanting to be a princess, and feeling like she’s a princess when she’s here, and you hold your tongue. You very much want to tell her that you would treat her like a princess, that even if you couldn’t give her that status by being with her, that you would take care of her and treat her like royalty. If you could, you would tell her that you can be her family now, and that she will always be your princess.

You do your best to be content with what you already have, and know that you’re lucky just to have met Genny. Sometimes she gets a sad, faraway look in her eyes when she describes a love story she wants to work on, and, when you read these stories, you think that you can feel a longing in her words. More than anything, you want to be the one to ease that ache.

“It really is so beautiful here,” she tells you one day, something that she’s expressed to you before. “I wish that I could stay forever.”

You freeze as she says this, feeling your entire body grow warm. She’s said before that she loves it here, that she feels like a princess here, but she’s never gone so far as to say that she wishes she didn’t have to leave. You want to tell her that she doesn’t have to, that she can stay forever and be  _ your  _ princess, but still, the words don’t come. Your uncertainty holds you back, even though you know this may be the best opportunity that you will have to confess.

“Are you alright?” she asks, and you realize now that you’ve gone too long without responding, that you’ve gone tense and it must have been noticeable to her. “I’m really sorry if what I said was weird...I don’t mean that I  _ will _ stay forever, I promise! Whenever you need me to leave, I-”

“Don’t,” you interrupt her. Even though you don’t know where you’re going from here, you can’t stand to have her thinking that she isn’t welcome here. “I mean...you don’t need to say that, and...if you want to stay forever, you’re more than welcome! As long as I’m here, you can stay here, alright?”

Genny blushes and it’s so cute that your chest aches. “Are you sure? I’d never want to be a bother but...I really feel like I belong here, if that makes sense. Like you would never…” She stops short, but you think you know what she almost said.

_ You would never leave me. _

“You never have to leave,” you says, “and I’ll never leave you. Alright? I’m so happy to have met you and...and…” Is this it? Are you really going to tell her how you feel now?

“What is it?” she asks softly, and you know that she must know that there’s something big coming. She’s a romantic, after all, and she must be good at reading situations like this. You take a deep breath, knowing that there’s no way out of this now.

“As long as you’re here, you can be my princess,” you start, and Genny gives a soft gasp. You aren’t able to read her reaction, but you don’t stop, not until you’re able to say everything you need to say. “I know that we’re different, that we’re from different worlds and everything, but I’ve been so happy to get to know you, and if you’re happy here, I want to keep it that way. I...Genny, I’ve fallen for you, and as long as you’re by my side, I promise to treat you like a princess. Just like you deserve.”

For a long moment, Genny is silent, staring at you with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and you are terrified that you’ve made a mistake. You’ve held back for long for this exact reason, and if you’ve pushed her away rather than done something to ensure she stays close, you’re not sure how you’ll live with that regret. But then, a smile breaks out across her face, and she looks like she’s blinking back tears. “I...I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say, it’s just...it’s so romantic!” she cries. “It really does feel like a fairytale now.”

“So, does that mean…?”

“Yes,” she says, her smile growing as she steps closer to you. “I’ve fallen for you as well. You make me happier than anyone I’ve ever known. When I’m with you, I feel confident, like I can do anything, and like I have someone I can talk to about anything. You’re like the family I always wanted, and  _ that’s _ why I want to stay here forever.”

“Then you never have to leave,” you reply, so happy that you don’t know what to do with yourself. You hold open your arms and she steps closer, and finally, you are able to hug her. She feels so tiny in your arms, and you want to protect her, even though you know that she is strong enough now that she could be the one protecting you. You give her a squeeze and say, “I love you, Genny. I may not be royalty, but...will you be my princess?”

“You already know the answer to that,” she replies, nuzzling you.


End file.
